


Laced with Embarrassment

by crescentcrona



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Other, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentcrona/pseuds/crescentcrona
Summary: Crona's point of view on cute underwear starts to change. They/them pronouns.





	Laced with Embarrassment

Crona did not understand cute underwear, at all.

Really, what was the point? the lace looked itchy and no one was going to see the designs. They always looked too small or way too tight. Crona couldn't understand how to even put on the strapy ones and the bows were just unnecessary.

Lady Medusa had just gave them a black thong to wear. Easy to fight in and simple to wear, and only made uncomfortable when Ragnarök wanted to pull on it. It didn't wrinkle up underneath their clothes either.

but everything changed when they saw Maka in a pair of bright blue underwear with penguins in hats all over them.

It was an honest mistake when Crona had looked over, groggy from the late night of studying Maka had insisted they do. She was changing into her school uniform as Crona was waking up and turned to find her. Bam. There stood Maka, unbrushed hair, buttoning up her shirt with a very unmatching lavender bra to boot. The panties hugged her hips in every right way in the kind Crona would later come to realize was the Hipster style.

It was like a gateway drug.

They were so embarrassed, covering their eyes within seconds and stuttering a dozen apologies one after the other. Maka was confused, trying to get Crona to stop panicking, almost tripping over her own feet to comfort them.

"I'm sorry I'll leave I didn't mean too I didn't know!"

To Cronas mortification, Ragnarök made a guest appearance, mocking at Cronas embarrassment and Maka's style choice.

Seeing Tusbaki's underwear felt like a crime. Seeing her underwear still on her felt like a down right sin against Death. Really though, it wasn't Cronas fault. The gym shorts they provide are so short, and the yellow lace was just an inch wider then it should be. It looked like sunshine on her thighs, and Cronas head was blasted by dodgeball's when they weren't paying attention.

When shopping for new clothes with Liz and Patty, Crona's nerves skyrocketed. But eventually, after generally befriending the two, they managed to relax in a subtle shy feeling. Crona became much more comfortable around them, without the over whelming feeling to hide or run away.

So when the fateful day came they went underwear shopping, Crona told themselves to be strong. They could deal with an hour of underwear shopping, at most.

unfortunately, it lasted 2 awful hours and a dreadful 45 minutes.

"Ooh Crona, lookit!" Patty exclaimed, while pulling on Cronas arm towards the large poster board signs reading "SALE." They quickened their pace to keep up with the energetic blonde, the older sister close behind. Patty stopped at a counter, dropping Cronas sore arm and lifted a pair of boyshorts underwear. Bright pink with pugs, with a bow right at the center. Crona had to look at away, unable to make eye contact with the offending article of clothes. They could feel their face heating up, and quickly started to formulate a plan to escape as Patty bubbled on. "These are like, super adorable. Look, there's even a side pocket."

However, words were not their forte, and walking became harder with Liz on the other side of them, equally as interested at the pile of disgustingly cute underwear.

"Hey yea, looks like its some bundle deal going on. We should buy some, Patty," Liz looked over at the pastel swordsmaster, and gently bumped her hip into theirs, startling them out of their daze. "We'll get you some too, Crona, Don't worry."

"U-um, no thanks. I really don't... need any." Crona's response was lame and they knew it but they had to think fast.

"Ah come on, when was the last time you went underwear shopping?" Liz looked over at Cronas confused face, smile faltering. "Alright, so you've never been underwear shopping. Well, there's always a first time for everything Crona, and today's your lucky day. Just pick you out four pairs you like and I'll put them with ours when we leave, okay." Liz smiled at the pastel haired half witch, making sure they understood. "See look, Patty already has three picked out, this will be easy for you." Crona glanced to the younger sister, watching as she pulled at drawers to compare sizes and colors, oddly serious about her decisions.

"But..." Crona began, looking down. Liz had to strain to hear them, their voice wavering. "How will I know if they'll fit?"

"That's easy! obviously you're a large!" Ragnarök exclaimed, ripping out of Cronas back to interrupt their conversation. "No, probably a double large with those hips-, uhge stop it!" Crona's face was burning hot coal, as they smacked over Ragnarok face and where his mouth should be, shutting him up.

"Ragnarök that isn't nice to say, take it back." Crona said through gritted teeth. They were keenly aware of the innocent bystanders who happened to be viewing the spectacle, and quiet honestly, Crona wanted nothing more than to die. unfortunately, they didn't want to die with Ragnarök having the last word in.

"What are you gonna do if I don't, huh? Smack me to death, hey ow!" Crona gave a particularly hard slap to Ragnarök's face, pushing him away. However, the tiny demon blade managed to grab hold of Cronas other wrist, and started pulling on Crona's hair with his free hand. If it was a fight to the death he wanted, it was a fight to the death he would get.

Elizabeth on the other hand, decided horse play was not ment for a Victoria's Secret, and placed her older sibling authority over the bickering meister and weapon combo.

"Hey, hey y'all need to cool it down a bit, save the fighting at the academy will you? Or at least the food court for crying out loud."

Crona halted in their efforts to get back at their weapon, looking (even more so) embarrassed at their actions. They moved their arms down, right hand to grip violently at the left bicep, looking down at their feet. Ragnarök crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance, clearly intimated by the taller weapon but refusing to leave the battle empty handed.

"Fine, but I get to help pick them out. I'm not letting you buy some ugly granny panties you hear."

Crona stayed silent, not wanting to start another argument and get yelled out by Liz. The older girl in question rolled her eyes at the demonswords remark, and grabbed the meisters hand, leading them to a different set of drawers and counters.

"These over here should fit you fine. Go ahead and pick you out some, I'm gonna go check on Patty and get my own. Try not to start a fire or something." And with that, she waved Crona off. She went over to where Patty was, who currently was trying to wrestle a mannequin out of a one piece lingerie, really for no real reason. Crona was left to fend for themselves.

They left that day with 4 pairs of useless fabric. They were pretty (except for the lace thong Ragnarök forcibly picked out) but useless because well, Crona refused to wear them.

Until the fateful day they did.

It was months later, and Crona was finally getting used to wearing more pedestrian clothing. Still not used to making out with Kid freely, but they were getting there.

Currently they were laying on a black velvet couch, in one of Kid's nicer living spaces. The young shinigami was placing feather light kisses to Crona's lip, face, neck. Not enough to over stimulate the half witch, but just enough to make them content and flustered. With delicate hands, he caressed down Crona's sides, and back up. His touch was light, using only his finger tips.

Slowly his kisses became longer, more skilled. He trailed up Cronas neck, planting one right underneath the shivering meisters ear. His hands now trailed down Crona's sides, using his palms to slide across sharp hip bones and down the thick beige skirt Crona was wearing. When he trailed his hands back up, without realizing he pulled the garment along with his hooked fingers, his mind more focused on the way when he sucked on Crona's neck, they would mutter out his name over biting their lower lip. It wasnt until a sharp scrape of teeth and an arched back did they realized, wow their legs sure were colder. Crona's eyes shot open, when yes, their skirt was up to their bellybutton, it wasn't just their imagination.

When they moved to sit up, pushing Kid off, he had the view of a life time. It lasted only seconds before squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his hands across his eyes for good measure. Kid's face was red hot, steam practically blowing out of his ears.

Crona was embarrassed too, but they watched as Kid tried to stand from his crossed leg sitting position while still covering his face. He ended up falling to the carpeted ground bellow and decided to stay, awkwardly shifting to his side.

Crona sat there unmoving. They didn't realize what power they had with a simple pair of baby blue cheeky underwear. The lace did add a nice touch.

They adjusted their skirt back to the proper place, and moved to join Kid on the floor, facing him. Hesitantly, they moved Kid's hands away from his face, simply opting to holding them.

When Kid opened his eyes, face still flushed, Crona decided maybe they should wear more cute underwear often.

**Author's Note:**

> haa lame


End file.
